Narutomangá Daioh! paródia de Azumangá Daioh!
by Lina Hatake
Summary: [AU][OOC]Chiyo chan:KonohamaruOsaka:NarutoTomo:LeeYomi:NejiKaorin:SasukeSakaki:GaaraKimura sensei:OrochimaruYukari:TsunadeNyamo:Kakashi


Narutomangá Daioh! (paródia de Azumangá Daioh!)

O dia a dia de uma sala de aula normal...normal?O.o Bem a criança super dotada Konohamaru, de 10 anos, ia até a sua sala e estava já no 2º grau.

Konohamaru: Bom dia, gente!

Lee: OOOSU!Hoje é um novo dia, de um novo tempo que começou!

Neji: Menos, Lee...menos... abaixa cabeça

Lee: Olha, Neji! Parece que a sua catarata ta pior!

Neji: Não é catarata!É Byakugan!

Lee coloca mão no ombro do Neji: É? Nooosa, eu não sabia que esse problema tinha mudado de nome!Uhuuuu!sai pulando

Neji: veia da testa saltando

Konohamaru: Eles se conhecem desde o primário né?

Sasuke: Sim e estudaram sempre juntos.

Konohamaru: Sabe que eu nunca tive um colega por tanto tempo?D

Sasuke:¬¬ Isso é óbvio...

Entra na sala, o mais adulto e o melhor nos esportes: Gaara - san.

Gaara:...Bom dia...

Sasuke: Gaara – san!oBom Dia! Eu adorei ter participado do Jogos escolares com o senhor, Gaara –san!babando

Gaara: Ah... ta.

Sasuke: Mas...QUE QUE ISSO NA SUA MÃO?TA TODA ENFAIXADA!

Gaara: Ah, isso?

_flashback_

_Gaaraandando pela rua e vê um gatinho bonitinho, pois gosta de coisinhas fofas_

_Gaara: Gato..._

_vai chegando perto para dar carinho, quando este abre a boca e dá uma mordida_

_fim do flashback_

Gaara: Acho...que ele estava de mal humor...olhando para a janela

Sasukepensa: Será que ele brigou com alguém?

Kiba: Oi! Gaara –san você foi muito bem nos Jogos Escolares! Eu era a melhor na minha turma ano passado, mas você me derrubou na última tarefa. E agora que somos da mesma sala, vamos fazer o melhor!

Gaara: fica olhando para a mão enfaixada

Kiba: ¬¬?

Assim, nossa atenção se volta para Naruto, o garoto da cidade de Ichiraku, que por ser de lá teve o apelido da cidade.

Kiba: Ichiraku, que está fazendo?

Naruto: parece perseguir algo no ar, pois olhava para algo e o seguia com a cabeça

Kiba: Ichiraku?

Naruto: Sabe quando você fica com cisco no olho?

Kiba: Ahan.E daí?

Naruto: Eu to perseguindo eleD

Kiba: Ah... Boa sorte--

Naruto: Eu vou me esforçar!D

Chega a professora de Inglês, Tsunade. Ela deixa uns papéis na mesa e senta na cadeira.

Tsunade: Peguem seus exercícios aqui na mesa e resolvam até o final da aula. Se tiverem dúvidas, perguntem. encosta a cabeça na mesa e resolve cochilar.

Passa um tempo...

Extra: Professora, eu não entendi essa questão.

Tsunade: Pergunta pra alguém e não pra mim, eu to cansada... volta a dormir

Todos: gota

Na aula de literatura:

Orochimaru: Eu sugiro que os garotos usem as roupas do Jogos Escolares embaixo da cueca... kukukukukuX

Menina extra: E as garotas também, professor?O

Orochimaru: ...aaaahhh...Essa sala é de loucos?¬¬

Menina extra:--?

Na aula de EF(educação Fisica com o Kakashi):

Kakashi: OK garotos, vamos fazer exercícios antes de entrar na...WA!aparece Orochimaru com uma roupa de banho

Orochimaru: Eu sugiro que eles joguem vôlei com essas sungas que eles estão usando, la na quadra de esportes, kukukukukuX.

Kakashi:...

Orochimaru: Mas...Elas não estão molhadas... E agora?

Todos:...

Orochimaru: Então, vamos entrar na piscina e depois vamos jogar vôlei.

Naruto: Não é melhor a gente jogar pólo aquático? Dá na mesma!

Kakashi: QUE VOCÊ FAZ AQUI?E A SUA TURMA DE LITERATURA?

Orochimaru: Mandei o Iruka me substituir...

Kakashi:Que seja...então sente lá no banco e SE CONTROLE!

Orochimaru:Ta...É porque é meu primeiro dia, né?

Kakashi: VAI VIR AQUI MAIS VEZES?

Orochimarusenta no banco e só olha

Todos:...

No vestiário:

Enquanto Gaara trocava de roupa, Naruto olhava para ele.

Gaara?

Naruto: olha pro volume da cueca e aponta Americano!D

Gaarafica vermelho

Lee:OSU, verdade, temos um americano aqui!;D

Gaaramais vermelho

Naruto aponta para Lee: JaponêsD!

Lee: OQUÊ?

Naruto: Mas ser japonês é legal...

Lee: E o Neji, Ichiraku?aponta

Naruto: Hun...Hawai!D

Neji: Olha, Hawai é na América, poios!Por que não dividem em três grupos simples?Olha...Tem o Grupo do Gaaraaponta para ele

Naruto e Lee:Sim...

Neji: O grupo do Sasukeaponta para ele

Naruto e Lee: A gente ta no dele?

Neji: Na verdade...aponta pra Konohamaru

Konohamaru: Do que estão falando?D

Naruto: Vamos nos esforçar, Konohamaru!

Neji: Mas daqui a alguns anos, ele pode sair do grupo de vocês...

Sasuke:Pode ser que entre no grupo do Gaara e do Neji!D

Lee e Naruto Olham feio para Konohamaru: Traidor!

Konohamaru: Mas do que estão falando?Eu não estou entendendo nada!

Bem, esse foi apenas um dia normal na escola de...

Narutomangá Daioh!\o


End file.
